The Fresh Prince of Transylvania
by John2851
Summary: Instead of going to Bel Air, Will went to Hotel Transylvania with his Aunt Martha, Uncle Dracula, and cousin Mavis. Can this cool cat bring some life to the Hotel and make the monsters relax about humans and can he help his cousin see the world outside of the hotel, and put up with his uncles distrust on humans and the real world?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fresh Prince of Transylvania nor Hotel Transylvania. Enjoy!.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the bedroom of Count Dracula and his beloved wife Martha were discussing about their nephew who was on Marthras side of the family, as her none vampire baby sister who married a man who in which left her to raise their son by herself called her tonight. The call was about letting her nephew come move in with them in the hotel and live there as Martha didn't see why not, but Drac on the other hand had a say in the matter as he didn't want the monsters that trusted him to even feel safe to come out from hiding and hang at his hotel to be themselves. He told his undead queen that if their nephew were to step foot in the hotel, it will cause great panic and chaos. But Martha who loved her nephew, human or vampire she wanted him to come move in with them and that's nothing to it.

"Martha, honey cakes think about what's going to happen when he does come here." Drac said brushing his fangs and spit out the used toothpaste.

"Drac dear, I don't care what our friends or our loyal monster customers think." Martha told him as she was putting on her gown and continue "Will is our nephew and this is for the best for him to stay in Transylvania, and that's final."

Drac goggle his mouth wash andand spit it out in the sink and walked away from it, as the sink automatically closed itself back into the wall. Then Drac got in the bed with his wife as she snuggled up close to him and place a kiss on his nose, making the old vampire legend smile as he loved his zing with all of his unbeaten heart. "Very well Martha, I'll let Will come to our hotel and spend time with us...besides when was the last time he saw his baby cousin Mavis?." asked Drac as Martha chuckle on that question as this was a good opportunity for their daughter to have a friend to hang with and what not. "Since her twenty five birthday." Martha answered realizing how time flies by as her daughter was older than Will after all since she is a vampire and such.

"Besides this is Will we're talking about here...how much has he changed over the years with your sister in Philadelphia?." said Drac closing his eyes to sleep.

 **Fresh Prince Theme song...**

Will was in his street clothes seating in his spinning circle chair tapping his foot of the rhythm of the music, and started singing his theme.

 **Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down**

 **And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there**

 **I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Transylvania**

Will was now sneakily walking towards the spray painted wall, with can of spray paint and started graffiting the wall. While doing so he didn't realize that a police officer was there watching him doing that with his head shaking in shame, and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with his stick. Will turned around shocked to see the man in blur and played it off by convincing the police officer that the can spray paint was a spray deodorant, but the cop wasn't convinced at all.

Next scene, Will was in his basketball clothes and continue singing along with bouncing the ball in his hand getting ready to play with some friends of his.

 **In west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground when I spent most of my days**

 **Chillien' out maxin' relaxin' all cool and shooting some b-ball outside of the school**

At that right moment when he said shooting some b-ball, he did a funny shoot attempt that cause the ball to bounce from the rim and bounced on top of one of thugs head, making him and his gang get up with evil bulling intentions in their eyes.

 **When a couple of guys who were up to no good started making trouble in my neighborhood**

 **I got in one little fight and my mom got scared and She said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Transylvania**

With that being said she started taking out all the clothes in Wills room and started packing his suitcase while Will tried to reason with her but she refused to reconsider her decision on making her only son move down to Transylvania with her vampire sister and brother in law. Besides, she thought it was because since they did own a all five star hotel and this was great opportunity for him to get a job in the family business.

 **I begged and pleaded with her day after day but she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way**

 **She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket**

 **I put my Walkman on and said, "I might as well kick it"**

In Wills case of heading to secret hotel of monsters, he tooked the all Mummy airport and fly to Transylvania in first class. The Mummy's see he was human but didn't freak out like they should as he was cool and relaxed to be around them as he was flirting with his passenger buddy who was a female Mummy and she was loving it, and so there's no worry about him doing something that most humans would do when they see them or any other monsters.

 **First Class, yo this is bad**

 **Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass**

 **Is this what the monsters of Transylvania living like?. Hmm this might be alright**

 **But wait I hear they're were scary, and savages, all that based on TV perspective**

 **Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?.**

 **I don't think so**

 **I'll see when I get there and I hope that they're prepared for the prince of Transylvania!.**

Will was looking through his photo album that was in painted version since his aunt, uncle, and cousin don't appear in mirrors or photos so they had to have their pictures painted. The picture that he had his eyes on was him with his cousin Mavis at her twenty five birthday as she looked like a little girl while Will looked older and a little taller in the picture, while his Aunt Martha was behind them and so was Drac as they had a group picture taken together. "Attention passengers, We're arriving to the airport as we speak. Thank you, for using Mummy airlines and enjoy the rest of your night." said a Female Mummy from the intercom making Will close the photo album book and put it up in the his big super sized suitcase.

 **Well, the plane landed and when I came out there was a few monsters giving the funny stink eye look due to me being a human and not because I'm light skin**

 **I ain't trying to cause trouble**

 **I just got here and so, I sprang with the quickness like a vampire and disappeared**

 **I whistle for a cab and when it came near the licence plate said fresh and it had skull dice in the mirror**

 **As I figure that it was one of the family sized cabs from my aunt and uncle's hotel, making me glad that got them as family**

Will grabbed his suitcase and put it in the trunk and closed it as the cab driver was a Jack-o'-lantern scarecrow was waiting for him to get in so he can drive him to the hotel. Will hopped in the cab ready to ride to his destination

 **If anything I could say that this cab is rare**

 **But I thought 'Nah, forget it'** **\- Yo, homie to Hotel Transylvania!.**

The drive was a fast one as the driver was going through the dark forest in full speed, not worrying about running up against a tree as Will can see the bridge to the hotel and can't help but grin ear to ear. The car droved in and made a drive around to the front entrance while Will was taking a picture of the hotel as this was his first time being there after his vampire family in his moms side moved in after the place was finish being built.

 **I pulled up to the hotel about seven or eight in afternoon**

 **And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later**

 **I looked at my kingdom**

 **I was finally there**

 **To sit on my throne as the prince of Transylvania.**

Will got his suitcase after done sight seeing his new pad and can't wait any longer to get inside of the hotel, as he wasted no time and headed the the doors ready to live with the Draculas. "Look out monsters because here comes the prince!." Will told himself entering the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When entering the Hotel with a big grin on his face and receiving weird disgusted looks from every monster.

Will didn't bother looking nor caring how the other monsters face expression looked, when seeing him as his mind was spending time and enjoying living with his family in their very own Hotel. He carried his luggage to the Check in and Check out desk, where he spotted his Aunt Martha having her nose in the books not noticing her nephew just arrived nor even looking up to see him, as he went up to the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to Hotel Transylvania. Are you checking in or Checking out." She asked taking her pen to write down something in the big book.

Will smirked and said playing it like a cool cat like he was. "Ah well actually ma'am, I have a reservation here to a room sweet. It's under the name Fresh Prince."

Stopping on continuing writing information in the books after hearing that familiar name title. Mothra only remembered one person that would call themselves that name, since he wanted to have a title just like her and her dear husband. She quickly lifted her head up and saw her favorite nephew right in front of her, making her unbeating heart beat for the first time as she dropped her pen and speed jumped over the desk and hugged him.

"Will!. You're here!. Oh I'm so happy that you made it here nice and safely." Martha said giving him a good hug squeeze.

"I'm happy to see you too Aunt Martha!." Will said hugging back and let her go while having a good look at the place.

"Wooooooooow!. Aunt Martha, you and Uncle Drac had put some serious coin investment on this hotel." He said taking off his hat, and then saw his Uncle Drac coming out from the elevator, in his usual professional business attitude with a none smile face.

"Hey Uncle Drac!." Hearing the word uncle before hearing his name, Drac knew already that his nephew had just arrived to his hotel and automatically got pulled into a hug. In honesty both Will and Drac had a good uncle and nephew relationship, as Will would get himself into trouble every now and then while Drac had to either talk or pay his way out of Wills little troubles, and hope he doesn't have to repeat those silly moments. "Will...it is great to see you again. And if may say that you have gotten taller than the last time I saw you." Drac said breaking the hug. Will nodded and was about to say something until he saw one of the customers giving him the dirty looks, and whispered to his Uncle Drac's ear and said a little bit of concern.

"Hey um Uncle Drac, is it me or does your customers looked like they're kinda upset to see me?." asked Will now starting to feel kinda weird.

"That's because you're human and not a monster, but don't worry I'm sure your stay would change their mood." Drac told him after seeing what his nephew was talking about.

"Okay Uncle Drac, it seems that these monsters around here are officially racist here. Huh, I guest they never heard of Dr. Martin Luther King before huh?." Will said telling it how it is as it was sorta like that but, not entirely.

Mothra ignored the scolded looks from her customers and had her attention to her nephew, and smiled while grabbing his luggage and handed it to him. "Just ignore them. Anyway here's your room key to your room, and you can stay there and rest until dinner time is ready." She told him while guiding him to the elevator. Drac walked over to call the elevator to come down for Will so he can go to his room. Happy to hear the idea of food as he could eat after a long trip, he went in as Drac came in and pressed the button on where they needed to go. When reaching the twelve floor, Will picked up his things and let his uncle lead the way into the hallway while hearing the shrunk heads yelling Do Not Disturb, when passing them and made it to room 221 as Will gave Drac the key and open the door. Will set his things on his bed and happened to look up to see a teenager on the ceiling, as if she was standing there waiting for about a good few hours, for Will and knew exactly who she was when she dropped down from the ceiling.

"About time you got here Will. I thought I have to wait all the way to my 122 birthday, for you to get here." said Mavis having her arms crossed with a impatient look on her face.

"Hey Mavy wavy. Will you do remember your cousin Mavis right?." asked Drac having his arm around her shoulder, as Mavis changed her face and put on a cheerful smile.

Will laughed as he already knew who she was after taking his Beats set off around his neck, and set it down on the bed with his things and walked over to his cousin. "Oh of course Uncle Drac, I know who my cousin is. Mavis." Will said making the young vampire smile happily that her dear cousin remembers her. Then suddenly Will got smart and said knowing the fact this was going to rub her the wrong way. "Or as I like to call her little shorty Mavis." Mavis drooped her smile and now had a scolded face as she truly hated being called short from her cousin, and also hated the fact that Will was taller than her as her height just barely hit his shoulders.

"Will you know good and well that I hate for you to be calling me short, pipsqueak, and even calling me a dwarf." said Mavis now having her hands on her hips.

"Oh and don't forget little munchkin too." said Will chuckling on the last name call, making Mavis pout and stick her tongue out in her defense.

Almost forgetting on how much both Will and Mavis loved to try one another, like any ordinary cousins do when they hang out. Drac felt happy that Will was going to be staying with them for a good long time, and drop the worry about him doing something that was against his wishes. "Okay, Okay you two. knock it off before I ground the both of you." He said automatically made them stop bickering. When done so he told Mavis to help Will unpack his things and the both just relax, and hang out together until dinner is ready. While getting the unpacking situation started, Mavis saw a strange device on the bed and took it to see what it was as it was very new to her since she never left the hotel nor the grounds. Will just got done hanging his shirts put his shoes in the closet and set his pants and other clothes in the dresser, and looked at Mavis who curious at the hand held device in her hands letting him know that she never seen anything like it before.

"You probably want to know what you're holding right?." He asked getting her attention from the device.

"Yeah, I do Will. What is it?." She asked showing him his thing.

Will went over and picked up and started talking. "This is called a touch screen cellar devise." Mavis arch her eyebrow in confusion as she still didn't know what it is, to Will's disappointment. "In other words it's a phone. You do know what a phone is right? or do I have to educate that small vampire head of yours?." Mavis looked back at Will with a smile. "Yes I know what a phone is...but I have never seen one like this before." She informed him while watching him come close to her to get his phone. Taking it out of her hands and went to streaming something on it and smirked to find what his looking for and took out his travel headphones from his. Then when connecting the cord to the phone he set the earplugs in Mavis ears, as she was confused and wondered what her cousin is up to but soon find out. "Get ready to have your tiny mind blown away." Will told her and press play on his phone.

Something begin to happen when Will pressed play on his phone as Mavis started hearing music. Music that she have never heard of in her whole afterlife as the rhythm of the music, was making her nod her head and formed a grin as the song was ringing good in her ears. "Holly rabies this is the best tune that I ever heard!." She told him as she jumped up and down, and then started dancing to music all nice and smooth as Will watched on loving it. The music that Mavis was listening to was No Flex Zone by Rae Sremmurd, as she loved the voice of the Artist and just danced to the beat. Joining in on the dance with Mavis as the two did the same routine together by doing black flips and freestyle dance. When things were just getting good all of a sudden the music died out making Mavis stop dancing and look at Wills phone.

"What's with red thing on your phone?." Mavis asked Will showing him his phone.

"Oh that means this baby had low low battery. I just need to plug it up in the outlet and let it charge." Will said informing his cousin when going through his suitcase to get his charger.

"What's a outlet?." asked Mavis before seeing her cousin stop in his tracks.

He turned around to see her with disbelief as he couldn't believe this place didn't have any outlets, just by hearing Mavis asked that question out of the blue and started to realize. Realizing that the hotel itself haven't got the touch of the twenty-first century and still in caveman times. "Oh boy, now I'm really screwed. How am I going to listen to Tupac and Biggy Smalls without my phone?." He asked out loud not expecting for an answer from anybody. Eyebrow raise in confusion on what Will just said as she have never heard of such names in her afterlife and don't know weather to ask or just don't. But unfortunately her brain demanded to know before dropping the subject. "Who in the name of Transylvania is Tupac and Biggy Smalls?."

Sighing in great frustration on not having any outlets in the hotel, and having to deal with his cousin who doesn't know whose Tupac or Biggy Smalls are. Ignoring the question from Mavis and went back to finish unpacking his things and for dinner, both Will and Mavis sat down at the table along with Martha and Drac as the family was waiting for their main course to come in as did so, when a few Zombie employees came in with trays of food and sat them down on the table. Will looked at the meal and was kinda disgusted as it has been a while, that he forgot how good Transylvania food was but his aunt was going to make an attempt to remind him how good the food is. And so doing so, Martha picked up a plate and went to filling it up frog eyes, with actual moose cheese, and a side of fried bullfrog leg and handed to Will and then another one for Mavis.

"You love fried bullfrog leg when you were five Will." Martha begin before digging another spoonful of frog eyes on Mavis plate and given it to her.

"Yeah...Er... I did remember eating fogs." Will told his aunt while not even touching the eyes or bullfrog leg.

"Don't tell me that this delicious meal isn't good enough for ya?." Drac chuckled before eating steamed mice on a stick.

Looking down on his plate with no taste of any of the food items on his, and don't know weather to eat it or don't but Martha was watching him and so he has no choice. Taking his fork in his hand and stick the frog eyes through thus guiding it to his mouth, and then closing his mouth shut and started chewing slowly as the wet slimy eyes started to get soggy. "Oh god!." He said dropping his fork and got up from his chair with his hand on his mouth, and bolted out of there looking for a toilet to throw up in. Drac laughed at his nephews misery before taking a bite of his cook mouse while Mavis took the liberty of taking Wills plate, and then scraping the food down to her plate since she thought Will won't be no longer eating with a grin.

"Oh god, I'm not eating anymore Transylvania food." said Will barfing up another load in the toilet.

Feeling that he had everything out of his system. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands while having his mind set on eating human food such as say...a Philly cheese steak?. "Will?. Are you alright sweetie?." Martha asked behind the bathroom door knocking in utter worry. "Y.. Y.. Yeah!. I'm good Aunt Martha, I'm just need my stomach to adjust the monster food that's all." Will informed her when getting out of the bathroom. Skipping on eating with the family and wanted to lay down in bed. Will was rubbing his stomach as it was growling for food and wanted to satisfy it, but the hotel didn't have what his taste buds and abdomen could accept. "Will?. It's Mavis." Mavis spoked out while knocking on his room door. "Come in shorty!." Will said loud enough for her to hear as she walked in with the shut behind her.

"How's your stomach Will?." asked Mavis before seating down on his bed.

"Hungry. You know something Mavis?. I wouldn't mind getting a Philly Cheese steak from town and come back before sunrise." Will told her as he really didn't mind going to leave the hotel just for at least an hour, and just go grab a sandwich and come right back.

"Philly Cheese steak?." Mavis said thinking.

She have not once leave the hotel or it's area for nothing since Drac have told her when she turns 118, then she could go out and see the world and visit humans. Figuring that Will wanted to go and eat some type of food that she wasn't familiar with. Mavis smirked in delight as she came up a wonderful idea that would be a cricket cake walk. "I tell you what Will. If I help you get to where you can get this so called Philly Cheese steak, then you must let me come with so I can have one." Mavis explained when getting up while Will did the same as hishis stomach demanded food. "Alright fang girl it's a deal. But how are we going to get their without a key to one of the cars?." He asked and got his answer in a flash. "Oh with this." Mavis said taking a skeleton car key from her pocket with a big grin.

Grinning back and quickly went to putting his shoes back on. The two quietly snuck out of the room without being noticed by any maids and headed straight down to the secret hallway, that hidden in the brick wall as Mavis pulled down the torch lever causing the wall to separate apart thus letting the two enter inside. Taking a few walks straight down to what Mavis said the private car lot stash, she again pulled down and another torch lever and open up the wall. When getting in, the two saw saw a lot of cars all lined up nice, clean, and polished great.

Getting into the right car that the car key can fits.

Mavis and Will hopped in when she turned on the engine and drove out, and drive straight into the dirt road after the wall close back behind them. Will informed Mavis that their was a sandwich joint nearby and take the short cut to the right. Doing so she made the right way short cut with speed, as she grinned happily as this was her first outing from the hotel and glad that Will was here with her as outside world was kinda scary to her. "Alright Mavis this the place." Will informed her when she speed parked the car in front of the sandwich place. The two hopped out while Mavis looked at the sign as it was still lit up and read it out loud for herself and Will to hear. "Subway. What's a Subway?." She asked in question. "Subway is a place where you can make your own sandwich and put whatever you want on it." Will explained to her when opening the door for her so she can go in first.

When entering in and been greeted by one of the employees of Subway.

Will went right ahead and ordered his Philly Cheese steak sandwich and went adding on to his food while Mavis watched on. "And what can I get you young lady?." asked the second employee. Mavis looked at the man and then looked at the menu. "Uhhhh let me have a Philly Cheese steak please." She answers when the employee nodded and went to making the first stage on the sandwich. "And what do you want on it ma'am?." He asked ready for her orders. Will watched his cousin and figure that she's going to think that humans have the same food like Transylvania monsters have. "Okay let me have some lizard tails, moose earwax cheese, with lettuce, and a dash of dragon tears please." She said smiling with all her teeth showing. Will slapped his face as he was absolutely correct and knew that Mavis was going to say something like that, as the sandwich makers looked at her like if she done bump her head.

"Uh Mavis?. They don't have anything what you said in Subway." He informed her when watching the other employee cutting his sandwich in half, and then wrapped up in Subway paper and put it in the plastic bag.

"Ohhhhhhh well then in that case." Mavis said turning her attention back to the sandwich maker. "I'll have some spicy moose nose cheese with frogs spit, lettuce, with Bigfoot's toe jam and some sweet molded rat booger sauce!." After just saying something that disgusting the employee ran out of the food station with his mouth in hand, and headed to the bathroom to barf making Will feel sick to his stomach too after hearing that request. "She's going to have the same fixings as me please." He told the Subway employee who had a strong stomach nodded, and went to fixing Mavis sub right away. Wondering if she did something wrong or just didn't know if she didn't say please. Mavis just shrugged and walked over to Will when their subs were ready to be purchased, as Will payed for the both of them and grab their sandwiches and headed out to the car and drove back to the hotel.

"Next time Mavis when you're in a human sandwich joint. Don't you ask for some Bigfoot toe jam or mold rat boogie!." Will told her when biting his sub.

"Hey I'm so Will. I didn't know humans didn't carry the good stuff like dragon tears or my favorite, roasted rat nose." Mavis explained when reaching the hotel and entered the garage and parked right back to the parking space.

When turning off the engine and went to trying her very first Philly sandwich. "Mommy wow!. This is the best Philly Cheese steak that I have ever had." Mavis pointed out as she smashed down on her sandwich. "Oh well you should try the real Philly sandwich back in Philadelphia. That right there we're eating is a joke compared to the real deal." Will explained while chowing down on his sandwich. As the two begin to talk about doing this more often and do this every one day of the week for fun, and have some fun since the two haven't spent much time together over the years and now it's now or never. When done biting his last bite of his sandwich while Mavis munched the whole thing down in one big gulp, the two got out of the car and locked the car back up and headed back into the room to go call it night.

"Living here won't be this bad." Will said talking to his reflection in the bathroom. "I mean I'll get a job here, plus I can pick honeys out here in the hotel." He said chuckling as his mind was on the monster girls from Mummies to Vampires and can't wait to add the names to his little black book. Spiting out the mouthwash from his mouth to the sink he went to his room in his space pajamas, and got into the bed and clapped the lights out and snooze off. In the other room getting comfortable in her bed with a smile planted on her face. Mavis never had so much fun in her afterlife and couldn't wait for tomorrow night or tomorrow afternoon if her tiredness won't get to her. She was determined to have complete fun time with her cousin Will since he was close to her age, besides being human and her being a vampire.

"Will is going to make this hotel lit!." She said before closing her eyes to sleep.

"My shorty cousin is going to make my time here very legit." Will said laying down on the pillow and doze off.


End file.
